


Fugaz

by wamomo



Series: Fugaz [1]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La verdad es que la boda no fue la gran cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugaz

Miradas rápidas, sonrisas honestas, toques suaves, besos fugaces y torpes.

La verdad es que la boda no fue la gran cosa.

La familia estuvo ahí, los importantes al menos, ¿y los amigos? No es que no los querían ahí, es que simplementes no querían a nadie, todo aquel fiestón se les hizo absurdo, innecesario, pero fué imposible mantenerlos alejados después de darles la noticia y cometer el error de nombrar la fecha de tal evento, aunque ambos agradecían en silencio el contar con su amistad.  
Aquello fue más una formalidad que un verdadero logro, después de todo ambos se consideraban casados desde la corta edad de los catorce, pero la familia esperaba la tradición y todo el grupo vestía su más elejante ropa, con trago en mano y chiste en la punta de la lengua la celebración tomó inicio.

Y fué así, con un tímido pero confiado beso como oficializaron su compromiso, y con una sonrisa tonta él la tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos del resto, sin siquiera parar a escuchar quejas o felicitaciones.

“Por este amor” susurró colocando sus manos en sus pequeñas caderas, delicadas como ella entera.  
“Un amor tan diferente” respondió mientras se acercaba a sus labios y lo miraba a los ojos, los mismos ojos serenos y pacientes que la obligaron a salir de la oscuridad hace ya tantos años.

Y el brindis quedó entre ellos, sellado con aquella mirada de cómplices que desde pequeños ambos conocían tan bien.


End file.
